Lost Tapes Blood Rose and Thorns
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Twilight and Rainbow Dash enter the Boutique in order to document Rarity's recent activity but it would seem that something will not right in this house of horrors.


**Lost Tapes Blood Rose and Thorns**

There are creatures science refuses to recognize.

But if our cameras capture it, if our eyes can see it does it exist?

Enter a realm where fact meets fiction, reality meets fantasy and your wildest dreams come true

Do you believe?

 **Lost Tapes Blood Rose and Thorns.**

"Ok Dash I have been crunching down the numbers to prove that Rarity is a vampire" Twilight started, bringing out a chart.

On March 15th Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash wanted to prove that another former friend of theirs was a nightmarish vampire capable of drinking blood in her city. Twilight brought along Dash in hopes of proving she is a monster by documenting it on a high tech camcorder.

These are their tapes.

 _March 15th, 2015_

 _Time: 4PM_

"Hello people of the world my name is Twilight Sparkle and today I am going to prove to everyone that Rarity has Spike so she can chow down on his blood but that will never happen" Twilight explained her situation.

She turned the camera over to Rainbow who was having a sip of tea not paying her any mind.

"That's Dash, she thinks I'm crazy" Twilight said panning the camera closer to her.

"Twilight get that camera out of my face" Dash threatened with a low animal like growl.

Twi gave her a gentle kiss improving her mood.

"So do we have to do this?" Dash whined.

"Yes I want proof that Rarity did something to Spike and I want to document it" Twilight said putting the camcorder down on the coffee table.

"Ok if it means that much to you then I'm all in just promise me that we'll document the event and nothing else" Dash demanded from her.

"I promise" Twilight promised, hugging her lover tightly.

"Alright let's get going" Dash said grabbing the camera.

 _Time: 6:30PM - At the Boutique_

The car came to a screeching halt as Dash turned the camera to Twilight and back to herself as they found or hit something. Dash got out of the car leaving Twilight inside and for good reason. She found Spike lying on his back with no pulse, tilting his head slightly to see bite marks on one side of his neck.

"Oh god...poor little fella" Dash said holding back tears then looking up at Twi who was already in tears.

She embraced her trying to comfort her after seeing Spike dead at the doorstep of the Boutique.

"Maybe we should leave and just quit this documentary" Dash suggested.

"No we've come too far to stop now, I'm going to find Rarity and make her pay for this" Twilight wasn't about to let Spike die in vain.

Opening the doors of the Boutique some bats flew out of the open door scaring both girls, mostly Dash considering she has a fear of bats.

"God damn it Rarity! Of all the pets to have besides Opal you decided to have freaking bats!" Dash yelled outside the door.

Twilight just stood there shaking violently at the sudden surprise at the front door.

"Hey Twilight you still there?" Dash asked waving her hand infront of her face.

She finally broke from her shock and held on to the door handle to steady herself so she wouldn't fall.

"Let's just head in the Boutique" Twilight proclaimed.

"Ok" Dash replied, still recording everything.

 _Time: 7:15PM_

Walking down the hallway of the Boutique wasn't easy to do as at every turn all you saw was blood along with other things, Twilight's attention was on a dress that black on the outside but red inside it. She motioned Dash to document this so everyone can see what kind of clothing Rarity wears.

"Wow so she wanted to have a old fashioned vampire clothing from the 60s" Dash joked.

Twilight went to pull it down but then suddenly heard a creak of the stairs as Sweetie Belle in her pajamas walked downstairs to meet the two girls.

"Oh Sweetie Belle did we wake you?" Dash sighed with relief as she was happy to see Rarity's little sister.

Sweetie gave a tired nod to them rubbing her right eye.

"Sorry for waking you up we are just here on a documentary mission to find your sister" Twilight explained, bending down to meet Sweetie's level.

She pointed to another room in the Boutique they have never seen before. Belle hugged them both then went back in her room shutting the door as Dash followed her movements using the camera; Twilight had Rarity behind her attempting to bite her which Rainbow documented.

"Twi watch out!" Dash yelled warning her of the incoming threat.

She turned around to see nothing behind her and quickly assumed Dash pulled a prank.

"Very funny Dash" Twilight said not amused.

"That wasn't a prank I swear on my life. I actually saw Rarity behind you and was about to bite you" Dash exclaimed.

Twilight looked back at her again but hugged her.

"Nice try but you're going to have to try harder than that in order for me to be fooled" Twilight said.

Dash sighed.

"Anyway it seems that Sweetie knows something about that room" Twilight pondered.

"Maybe it's where Rarity does her dirty work without her little sister knowing" Dash theorized.

Twilight thought about it for a moment then shrugged it off.

"Well I guess we're going to dive head first into this new room even though we don't have any ideas about what is contained or if we are going to die in there" Dash explained about possibilities and repercussions that came with it.

"We'll be fine, we document what we came for then leave in one piece" Twilight replied reassuringly.

Dash opened the door so Twi can enter first then she went as well. The sight of it was enough to make your stomach turn with bloody hooks, a blood bath complete with a towel, dead people who were already drained of their blood and finally weird symbols all over the walls.

"This is freaky" Dash was mesmerized by all these things and more.

"Make sure you're documenting everything you see here" Twilight remained Dash, wanting every moment to be caught.

The same figure that was Rarity came into Dash's focus inching closer to Twilight, Dash rushed over and pushed her out of the way to avoid an incoming attack from Rarity.

"What the hell Dash?" Twilight was now even more annoyed by thinking she did this on purpose.

Dash turned the camera to that angle but saw no one there except herself and Twilight.

"What's gotten into you today?" Twilight asked worried about her lovers sanity.

"I could've sworn I saw something that was about to attack you and it looked like Rarity" Dash shouted, trying to get Twilight on her side.

"Maybe the heat in this room is making you hallucinate a bit" Twilight replied petting Rainbow on the head then placing a gentle kiss on her warm cheek.

 _Time: 9:01PM_

Dash set the night vision on the camera so they can at least see in the dark. Both girls slept in a sleeping bag cuddling in each other until they were in a deep sleep. All of a sudden Sweetie Belle walked over to Twilight tilting her head slightly before leaning down and exposed her neck, she attempted to bite her but Rarity stopped her so she could do it herself. They agreed to both bite the bookworm; Rarity along with Belle bit down on both sides of Twilight's neck.

Twilight let out a small gasp then moaned with pleasure, thinking it was Dash giving her a hickey again.

This was way different than that.

 _March 16th, 2015_

 _Time: 3:45AM_

Twilight woke up breathing heavily so she shook Dash awake and showed her the marks.

"Jesus Twilight what happened?" Dash asked shocked.

"I don't know I felt a warm sensation but I thought it was you giving me another hickey" Twilight assumed Dash did that last night.

"I was fast asleep" Dash recalled.

Twilight touched it to see blood coming from those marks on her neck.

"We need to leave I think we have enough evidence" Twilight suggested.

Dash grabbed the camera and ran with Twilight to the front door that slammed shut in front of them. Twi tried to jiggle it but with no luck as it only caused the handle to break off.

"Great, we can't get out of here" Dash huffed.

Twilight backed up in a corner signaling Rainbow to get over here so they can hide from Belle who was sniffing around for the two girls so Rarity can have a play date with them.

Dash kept her lovers mouth closed so she couldn't scream.

Twilight turned around to kiss Dash lustfully and she tried to pull away but soon enough enjoyed it. Their tongues swirled together as Twi held the rainbow colored girl closer to her body where their breasts touched making Twilight moan in between kisses. Rainbow realized what she was doing and pulled away from the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Dash asked confused as to why Twilight just suddenly kissed him.

"I want to give you your last sex session honey" Twilight teased as she moved her hand down Dash's pants.

Dash let out a moan closing her legs so Twi can have her way with her.

"Oh Dashie you're so soft" Twilight complemented with a sexual purr.

"Twi~ why are you doing ah~ this?" Dash managed to say in between moans.

Twilight fingered her lover and kissed her deeply just so she can hear Rainbow moan with so much pleasure that drinking her blood would increase the sexual intensity.

"Mmm~" Dash moaned, scratching her love hard.

Twi let out a sigh of satisfaction while still fingering inside her clit as she was about to reach her climax. Dash ripped the front page of her shirt revealing her breasts that were big but not too big, Twilight was surprised that Rainbow was really into this and decided to suck Dash's nipples causing her to moan very loudly.

A warm feeling touched Twilight's two fingers while looking up at Dash who was breathing heavily from that amazing sex session they just did.

"Did you enjoy that?" Twilight said, kissing Dash's neck.

"Yeah" Dash replied.

In a way, this was one hell of a session but then Twilight stabbed her with a sleeping dart putting Rainbow to sleep.

Rarity stared down at her.

"Drag her to my chambers" Rarity commanded.

"Yes master" Twilight said obediently, dragging Dash's body.

Rarity walked over to the camera and shut it off.

No evidence of the tapes were found when local authorities were called, when all they found was Dash's clothes and nothing more.

Twilight's whereabouts remains a mystery.

But one question remains: Is Rarity the cause of Twilight's sudden transformation into a nightmarish creature?


End file.
